Te quiero en mi futuro
by Ligh hodel
Summary: El mundo como todos creían que seria, ha cambiado, la paz no se conservo y la maldad se extendió tomando a todos desprevenidos, ahora ambos tendrán que remediar los errores que sus antecesores no pudieron arreglar, pero todo tendrá un gran costo, y uno que puede costarles la vida.


Te quiero en mi presente.

Cap. 1

Hola amigos, se que la versión anterior tenia muchas fallas pero en esta se aclaran muchas dudas, que al leerle pudieran crear, bueno ¡Al leer!

Una vista para todos.

…

La paz, un elemento fundamental para la convivencia entre cualquier tipo de vida en el planeta, pero esta no se puede lograr sola, se necesita a alguien que puede ver por el mundo y su bienestar, ese alguien es Naruto Uzumaki el ninja numero uno en sorprender ala gente, esposo de Hyuga Hinata, y padre de Bolt e Himawari, también es Kage de la aldea oculta entre la hoja, la aldea mas productiva de todas las naciones ninjas, pues ahí se encontraban los shinobis mas prometedores, ellos junto con el Hokage se encargaban de mantener la paz, una paz que no duraría para siempre…

…

-Kim, avisa a uno de nuestros ANBUS que valla por el teme, lo esperamos en el valle del fin-hablo un hombre e corta cabellera rubia, ojos azules y tres marcas en las mejillas como las de los zorros, la seriedad que expresaba era abrumadora para la mujer que en ese momento había salido corriendo a todo lo que daba, quedando solo el y un pelirrojo de ojos aguamarines, que también se encontraba serio-andando Gaara-

-hmp- asintió, ambos empezaron a correr con rapidez por el extenso pasillo de la torre asta llegar a un gran ventanal abierto, no lo dudaron un momento y saltaron entre ella, antes de que sus cuerpos tocaran el suelo, la arena de el pelirrojo salió de su calabaza y amortiguo la caída con éxito, pero no acabo ahí también los hiso flotar y empezó a transportarlos al valle de el fin, recordando como todo había empezado.

…flash back…

Una gran sonrisa salió de sus labios, empezó a gatear y se oculto tras el escritorio de su oficina, hoyo la puerta abrirse y tapo su boca para evitar soltar una carajada, sin darse cuenta, un látigo de arena sujeto uno de sus pies y lo alzo dejándolo colgado, ante un burlón Gaara.

-no soy tonto Naruto-dijo el peli-rojo-se que antes de que entrara querías jugarme una broma, y una muy mala, la goma en mi cabeza no es divertida-

-eh jejeje lo siento Gaara pensé que le atinaría-dijo apenado- Pero no importa, el gran festival de Konoha empezara mañana y tu eres el invitado especial-el oji-aqua asintió-pero antes de darte los detalles, solo necesito un consejo de padre a padre-

-dime-

-¿Cómo haces para que Hanato no sea tan travieso?-dijo con pesar el Uzumaki- Bolt es un demonio en el cuerpo de un adolecente, y mas ahora que esta saliendo con Sarada-chan-

-el es serio por naturaleza-contesto sin tomarle importancia-solo di-callo al sentir el suelo estremecerse bajo sus pies, las ventanas se destruyeron y el cielo empezó a tomar un brillo extraño.- ¿uh? ¿Qué pasa?-se pregunto después de que el temblor pasara.

-no se, esto no es normal, usare el modo sabio para averiguar que pasa-cerro los ojos y absorbió el chakra de la naturaleza-ya lo tengo-se concentro y busco algún chakra extraño a mil kilometro ala redonda, sintiendo algo raro centrarse muy lejos de ahí-ya lo encontré, el valle del fin es el epicentro del problema-ambos asintieron y salieron de la oficina directo al pasillo-Kim…-

…flash back end…

Negó con la cabeza y se dejo llevar al bosque por la arena de Gaara, mientras salían de la aldea algo les llamo la atención, un halcón gigante empezó a acercarse, sacándole una sonrisa a el Uzumaki, un hombre de despeinada cabellera negra y ojos de el mismo color iba montado en la gran ave, pero no estaba solo, a su lado estaba una joven de unos 17 años largo y lacio cabello negro y ojos carbón ella iba vestida de ANBU, al lado le la chica estaba otro chico de su edad, rubio con un extraño peinado, dos marcas en las mejillas además e unos bellos ojos azules, el traía un traje e jounin, el ave se acerco asta quedar a un lado de los adultos.

-suban-ordeno el pelinegro mayor, los que se encontraban sobre la arena, saltaron al ave, una vez arriba el rubio se acerco al pelinegro- valla Hokage eres dobe, mira que dejar sin protección ala aldea-dijo burlón, el oji-azul lo ignoro, para preguntar.

-¿Cómo están en konoha?, Sasuke-el Uchiha lo miro y empezó a relatar.

-antes de que me llamaras…-

…flash back…

Los temblores azotaban la aldea de la villa, el cielo resplandecía con un misterioso brillo azul verdoso, pero no solo eso, las nubes se arremolinaban a en un punto especifico a lo lejos, los aldeanos se encontraban aterrados y rezaban para que su kage hiciera algo, los ninjas ayudaban en todo lo que podían, no era mucho, solo resguardar a los civiles en lugares mas seguros. Mientras tanto Uchiha Sasuke, sostenía un gigantesco muro mientras unos aldeanos salían de ahí, flexiono las piernas y lanzo el muro lejos, cuidando no dañar a alguien, cuando estaba a punto de irse un hombre callo frente a el.

-Uchiha-sama, Hokage-sama solicita su presencia en el valle del fin-sin contestar desapareció en una nube de humo y volvió a aparecer, pero esta vez en un gran halcón.

Ya estaba saliendo de la aldea, cuando dos siluetas saltaron al ave, el pelinegro los miro de re-ojo y sonrió levemente.

-Sadara, Bolt- los nombrados voltearon hacia el hombre-sosténganse, que alcanzaremos al dobe y a Gaara-

…flash back end…

-Todo va mal en Konoha, si no detenemos los temblores, toda la aldea será destruida-dijo el Uzumaki menor con apuro.

-el dobe-kun tiene razón dobe-sama-hablo la chica Uchiha, sacándole una sonora queja a ambos rubios.

…

Después de unas cuantas quejas más de los rubios, llegaron al valle, que para sorpresa de todos, estaba destruido, no había rastro del lindo bosque que ante estaba ahí, pero el causante no era un enemigo, o eso esperaban. Todos buscaban algún indicio de lo que pasaba, pero caminar era demasiado difícil puesto los temblores se hacían mas fuertes. Gaara uso su arena para subir y tener un mejor panorama de lo sucedido, todo parcia igual a kilómetros de distancia, dio media vuelta y se quedo pasmado, un remolino de nubes podía observarse, se encontraba a unos kilómetros, del remolino salía un gran rayo azul verdoso.

-¡Hey!-grito llamando la atención de todos, apunto asía las nubes y salió disparado en esa dirección, seguido por los demás.

Al llegar todos se asustaron más de lo que ya se encontraban, pues una esfera negra se estaba formando rodeada por el azulino rayo, el suelo a su alrededor estaba destruido y con rastros de haberse quemado, nada parecía marchar bien pues a cada segundo los temblores eran incontenibles y para empeorarlo todo la esfera empezó a abrirse, haciendo que todos se pusieran en guardia.

-¡Estén preparados, esa cosa se esta abriendo!-grito el Uzumaki.

Cuando la esfera estaba por abrirse, exploto, mandando a todos a volar, siendo detenidos por la arena del peli-rojo, se empezaron a acercar asta el gran cráter producto de la explosión, dándose cuenta de que los temblores habían cesado y el cielo volvió a su color normal. El humo que salía del cráter no permitía que todos observaran lo que sucedía, Bolt con desespero, lanzo una ráfaga de viento, dejando a los tres adultos boquiabiertos ante las dos imponentes presencias que se encontraban ahí.

-Neji/Itachi-susurraron, impresionados por las presencias que se encontraban frente a ellos.

-Uzumaki Naruto/Uchiha Sasuke necesitamos su ayuda…-

…

¡Chan! ¡Chan! ¡Chaaaan!

¿Neji? ¿Itachi? ¿Eran ellos?, esta y más preguntas solo podrán ser contestadas en el próximo capitulo.

¿Qué les pareció?, es una idea que se me ocurrió y dije ¿Por qué no?, se que la historia no es muy buena pero es que soy principiante.

Quiero aclarar que habrá muchas sorpresas en este fic, atrévanse a leerlo que les encantara.

.

.

¿Comentarios?


End file.
